


Daisies

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Florist!Chanhee, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, Tattooist!Juyeon, Unbeta'ed, author is sorry, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: "His name's Juyeon." Younghoon handed him the daisy. "And he says it's for you."





	Daisies

"I know you hate this job, but can you at least pretend you like it here?" Younghoon sighed, exasperated when Chanhee continued staring at him with furrowed eyebrows. "Chanhee, do you ever smile? If you hate this job so much, why don't you get another one?"

"I'm already working other jobs. I can't lose this shift." Chanhee growled, filling a watering can with water from the sink. "This is after my early morning shift at the diner and before my tutoring in the evening. Yeah, hyung, can't exactly get other jobs in that timeframe."

Younghoon frowned, finishing up the special bouquet someone ordered for the day and passing it over to Kevin to be labelled. "We're worried, okay? Are you at least getting enough sleep? Don't overwork yourself, you hoe. What are you working so much for, anyway?"

Chanhee watched Kevin do a beautiful sweep of his hand over a card, sighing. "Nothing. I'm just bored."

"You're working all your waking hours... because you're bored? Chanhee, you're not normal." Kevin snorted, folding the card and tucking it into the bouquet. "Anyway, since you like working so much, why don't you go over to Mr. All-Black-Leather-Jacket over there? He's been staring at the same pack of seeds for several minutes now."

"You can't order me around, you're not my boss. Younghoon's our boss."

"Chanhee, go help Mr. All-Black-Leather-Jacket." Younghoon grinned, sliding beside Kevin behind the counter. Chanhee gave them both the middle finger before dusting his apron off and walking towards the tall figure sticking out from the arrays of bright colored-flowers.

Chanhee put on his best smile at the stranger who was pretty preoccupied with the sunflower seeds on the rack. "Good afternoon, sir! How can I help you?"

"Yeah, uh, what's your favorite flower?"

"What?"

"Your favorite flower. What is it?"

"Huh." Chanhee looked the customer up and down (see: checked him out). The guy was probably his age, dressed in all black with long, long legs covered in ripped jeans. Tattoos peeked from the edges of his clothes, and Chanhee could make out a tiny dragon on his hand. Dude was hot. Very hot. "Um. I like daisies."

The guy looked at him, and Chanhee tried to not die over how visually appealing he looked. "Does it have any meaning?" he took a stem from the bucket. "This is a daisy, right?"

"Yeah, that's the daisy, and uh, I don't know. They just look nice. Heard they're symbols of... innocence and new beginnings."

"Cool." said guy grinned. He walked up to the counter, leaving Chanhee bewildered. What just happened? He watched the guy buy the flower and even a card, borrowing a pen from Kevin as he scribbled something down. Chanhee forced himself to look away and instead rearrange the seed packets on the shelf.

"Bye, Chanhee." the guy called out, waving to him on his way out.

Chanhee waved back, confused, before realizing the guy just called him by his name... which Chanhee never gave. Younghoon went to him, stifling laughter, holding out the daisy the guy picked earlier.

"His name's Juyeon." Younghoon handed him the daisy. "And he says it's for you."

 

* * *

 

The moment Chanhee saw the black leather jacket again the next day, he ducked under the counter, bumping his head on Kevin's knee. Thankfully, Chanhee was tiny and fit right inside the counter.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up."

"Hi." Juyeon walked right up to the counter. "Is Chanhee around?"

"Nope. He uh, he came down with a cold." Kevin thankfully lied. Chanhee almost sighed in relief. "Oh, you picked another daisy?"

Chanhee froze under the counter.

"Yeah. Um, do flowers wilt fast? Can he still see this if he comes tomorrow?" Juyeon asked.

Kevin shrugged. "We preserve the flowers here. Good for three days, at least. He'll see it." there was some shuffling over the counter, and Chanhee held his breath. "Hey, don't mind me asking but, what do you do, Juyeon?"

"I own the tattoo place with my brother down the street."

"That's so awesome! Did you do your tats by yourself?"

"Most of them. Parts I can't reach or see are done by my brother. Can you give this to him? And tell him I said hi?"

"Definitely."

Juyeon left and Kevin kicked Chanhee under the counter. "You're so mean! Why are you hiding from the guy? He's /hot/, Chanhee. Also, fuck, he owns a tattoo parlor. Why are you being so mean?"

"Give me my daisy."

"Oh, so it's your daisy now?"

"He gave it to me!"

"Why did you hide?"

Chanhee sighed, slumping on the counter. "I don't know. I guess I just don't know what to do. I suck at confrontations, Kevin." his coworker finally gave him his flower. "I don't know what to say to him. Why does he keep giving me a goddamn daisy anyway?"

"You said it's your favorite flower, dipshit." Kevin rolled his eyes. "Come on, just tell him thank you next time you see him. Who knows, you might get laid too."

"Kevin!"

"KeViN!" he mocked. "Listen, I know you're still not over your ex, and it has been two years... about damn time you find someone else. Changminnie's getting married, Chanhee. Life goes on."

Chanhee pursed his lips, turning away. "I know."

"You should take a break." Kevin decided, clapping jubilantly. "I'm firing you for a day--"

"You can't do that! You're not the boss!"

"I'm the boss' second in command, so eat it. You're taking the whole day off work tomorrow, so get drunk and celebrate and do whatever the heck you need to do. Go to Juyeon and sink to your knees, maybe ask him to marry you. Or just, you know, catch up on sleep."

Seeing as he didn't have a choice, Chanhee sighed and smelled the daisy instead.

It smelled nice.

 

* * *

 

Chanhee did take the day off. After his shift at the diner ended, he went home and slept. Tried to, anyway. He still found himself shuffling around his tiny studio apartment in pajamas, itching to do something.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Younghoon-hyung."

"You don't have work today." Younghoon pointed out when Chanhee sat on the counter, staring blankly at the white roses absorbing blue water in a bucket on the floor. "Kevin cleared your schedule for today."

"I don't have anything to do." Chanhee admitted, still looking at the blue roses. "I can't even fall asleep."

Younghoon gave him a once over. "Yeah, you're still in your pajamas."

"Too comfortable to change out of."

The bell dinged and Chanhee immediately looked up, meeting Juyeon's gaze. He suddenly felt conscious, wearing his polka dot pajamas, and Younghoon was chuckling in the background, adding to the redness on Chanhee's cheeks.

"Feeling better?" Juyeon asked, already holding a daisy.

"Uh. Yeah. No, actually. I have the day off to recuperate." Chanhee eyed the toned, tanned, tattooed arms in the absence of the damned leather jacket. He was wearing a muscle tee, which showcased his fancy tattoos. One arm was covered in an intricate, all black artwork of chains and what looked like a very detailed dragon.

It was really amazing and Chanhee was having a hard time looking away.

"I'm glad you're feeling better-ish." Juyeon had already paid Younghoon and had an arm out, offering the daisy. "I hope you heal soon, it's colds season, so maybe you shouldn't wander around in just your pajamas. Nice jammies, by the way."

"Hey." Chanhee found himself saying when Juyeon was at the door.

"Yeah?"

He hesitated, biting his lips. "Nice tattoo." Chanhee decided, gesturing to the arm with the chains.

"Thanks. Did it myself." He what?? Juyeon smiled at him, one last time, before really heading out. Chanhee turned to Younghoon, a hand on his beating heart with wide eyes. It was taking all of his will at the moment to not scream.

"Just go and ask the guy out already." Younghoon groaned.

 

* * *

 

Surprisingly, the next day, Chanhee bumped into Juyeon at the diner he worked in, at around 5 in the morning. The sun was barely peeking from the horizon, and the only customers around were either those who didn't sleep or those who woke up early and went on a run.

Juyeon was one of the latter.

"Juyeon!" Chanhee gawked, surprised. "I-- hi."

"You work here too?" Juyeon frowned. Chanhee wished the ketchup spill on his apron due to a child spilling a tray on him vanished. "Aren't you supposed to be recovering?"

"I get antsy when I don't do anything." Chanhee actually admitted, fumbling to take out a notepad. "So uh, what's your order? Is it your first time here?"

"First time this early in the morning, yeah."

Chanhee realized Juyeon was just staring at Chanhee's hands.

"Juyeon?"

"Your hands look very pretty. Just like you." Juyeon mumbled out, almost like a whisper, sounding very in awe. "So white and tiny and dainty. I'm sorry, am I creeping you out? I swear I'm not a creep, your hands are just really nice--"

"You think I'm pretty?" Chanhee blurted out.

"Yeah." Juyeon blinked, not at all embarrassed. "Don't you get that often? You should. Even blind people can see you're pretty."

The heat crept up Chanhee's neck, probably turning his ears pink as well. Juyeon was too blunt and cute, it was hurting Chanhee's heart. He forced himself to calm down, though. He'd only known the guy for like, three days, after all.

"I recommend the pancakes." Chanhee cleared his throat.

Juyeon agreed to the suggestion and Chanhee almost ran off, ignoring the loud snort from his co-worker Sunwoo to catch his breath and calm himself behind the stove. Jacob, who was trying to brew more coffee for their customers, gave him a confused look.

"Why are you hiding behind the stove?"

"I'm not hiding!"

"Okay. What are you doing, then?"

Chanhee let out an aggravated sigh, standing up to get the pancakes Sunwoo put on the serving bar. He quickly added a cup of coffee and sped off before Jacob could yell at him that the customer did not order coffee at all.

"Thanks. That looks delicious!" Juyeon grinned.

"See you around?"

"I'll drop by the flower shop later." He gave Chanhee another bright  
smile. "Thanks for coffee, by the way."

Chanhee had a smile on for the rest of the day, one that grew wider when Juyeon did drop by the flower shop to buy him a daisy once again.

 

* * *

 

"A little birdie told me Juyeon's been having breakfast regularly at the diner and you two have been exchanging more than 2 sentences while he's there." Kevin grinned, resting his face on his hand as he leaned across the counter to disturb Chanhee peacefully planting roses on a pot.

"Is the little birdie named Jacob?"

"Ohh! He didn't deny it! Younghoonie-hyung, you owe me five bucks!"

Chanhee paused to gape at Kevin. "Are you guys betting on my life?"

"Yeah. What about it?" Kevin stuck his tongue out. "Also, I wagered like, ten bucks that you'll never make a move first. You'll just sit on your hunches and gawk at Juyeon like you always do."

"What the fucking shit makes you think I'm not going to do anything?"

Younghoon silently passed Chanhee their swear jar. "Two words."

"This is stupid." Chanhee whined as he dropped the coins in.

"You're stupid." Kevin added. "And cowardly."

"Younghoon-hyung, I'm really sorry but I don't think Kevin will be able to marry you because I'm going to kill him right here and now--"

"Well, it's almost closing time." Younghoon pointed out, glancing at the huge clock on one of the walls. "It's strange not seeing Juyeon today. Maybe that's why you're so hot headed today, Chanhee. You should go check on him if he's okay."

Chanhee ended up walking towards the tattoo salon after the shop closed, holding his messenger bag tightly as the streets grew progressively darker and hunkier and hunkier people with big arms covered in swirling tattoos lumbered past him. He looked really out of place.

It was kinda embarrassing, but he trudged on.

"Hi. How can I help you?" a smiley guy grinned at him the moment he pushed the door open. The interior of the place was bright, with designs taped all over the walls and comfy chairs and beanbags on the floor. It was a total contrast to the outside place.

"Um..."

"My name's Hyunjae, by the way! You must be a first timer here? Are you getting a tat now or just planning for now? We have a whole book," Hyunjae pulled out a thick clearbook and slammed it on the desk, startling Chanhee. "Of designs. You could always like, suggest what you want, of course."

Chanhee found himself browsing through the catalog, talking comfortably with Hyunjae as the older showed him his own tats (which were also very intricate and covered his arms too) and even the skeleton ribs on his torso.

"Or you could just select a body part and we'll surprise you!" Hyunjae suggested when Chanhee admitted to not know what to pick.

"I won't get anything embarrassing, right?" Chanhee asked timidly.

"What? No! It'll be great! Um, there's still clients inside, maybe you'd want to sit on a beanbag and make yourself comfortable for a while? Do you want tea? I make awesome tea! I'll get you tea!"

And Chanhee was left in the parlor.

Two heavy set guys came from the back room, talking excitedly about their new tattoo, followed by a proud-looking Juyeon. He and Chanhee locked eyes again, and Chanhee could only do a small wave as his brain was short circuiting.

"Hey, Hyunwoo-hyung, remember, don't--"

"Rip the bandage off until it's completely healed. Got it, thanks bro." the bigger guy grinned, fist-bumping Juyeon before he and the other, paler but bulkier man left.

"What are you doing here?" Juyeon asked Chanhee, curious with a small smirk as he leaned against the doorway to the backroom.

"I... wanted a tattoo." his voice was small. It was very /not/ like Chanhee at all. "Yeah, I wanted to get a tattoo."

Juyeon's eyebrows shot up. "Where?"

"My... hand." all he could think about was Juyeon saying he had pretty hands and oh boy, Chanhee could already feel his regrets hitting him square in the face. "Left hand."

"And what do you want the tat to be?"

Chanhee shifted his weight. "I don't know yet. Surprise me, I guess?"

"As you wish." Juyeon laughed, opening the door to the back room. It was also well lit, but it was smaller and had plain, black walls. There was a dentist-y chair in the middle and a whole tray of equipment. Juyeon made him sit on the chair. "So, surprise you, huh."

"Tattoos hurt, right?" Chanhee put his bag down on the floor.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Chanhee. They hurt, especially on where you want it to be." Juyeon motioned to his hand. "Are you sure you want it there? I can do it on your shoulder instead. Or your butt."

"I'm sure."

Juyeon gave him a look. "Are you really, really sure?"

"Please just do it before I change my mind." Chanhee whispered.

"Just let me get the needle ready." Juyeon laughed again, turning his back on Chanhee to the tray. Chanhee anxiously fidgeted with his hands, wondering how he ended up sitting there when all he wanted was to prove Kevin wrong and get Juyeon's number.

Chanhee admitted he was dumb.

"You can hold onto my hand. It's going to hurt." Juyeon said, sitting on a smaller chair beside Chanhee. He slid his hand, the one not holding the needle, on the arm rest. "Also, I really need to hold your hand so you can't flinch away and get yourself hurt. Is that okay?"

"Okay."

Juyeon's hands were big and tanned and warm. The back was covered with tattoos too, and Chanhee could make out some very tiny phrases of what seemed like a poem.

They were very close in that position, Chanhee could smell Juyeon's apple-scented shampoo and could see each of his lashes individually fluttering when he blinks. The machine then roared to life and Chanhee jumped, surprised.

"Yeah, it's kind of noisy. Sorry about that." Juyeon squeezed his hand reassuringly. "This will hurt, but it will be fast."

"Fast?"

"It's only a small tattoo. It will suit you too."

"What is it?"

"You'll see."

When the needle made contact, Chanhee bit on his lip, hard. He was already warned it would hurt, but he didn't expect it to hurt that much. His eyes watered at the pain, so he looked away and found solace in placing his face on the crook of Juyeon's neck.

It was really fast, but it was like an entire hour to Chanhee. Juyeon switched the machine off, still cradling Chanhee's head on his shoulder. He wrapped the finger in gauze after cleaning it gently, carefull to not dislodge Chanhee.

"It's done. I tried to do it as fast as I could." Juyeon wiped some of the blood off of Chanhee's chin from where it dripped down on the cut on his lip with his thumb. "It's fine now."

"That hurt." Chanhee finally muttered.

"Yeah. Hands are kind of really sensitive to needles. They have more nerve endings, especially the palm and fingers."

"I'm sorry I made a mess."

Juyeon smiled at him, getting a tissue from a box on the tray to clean the cut on Chanhee's lip as well. "No, you did really well for your first time! You know big, big guys come here and cry when I draw on their skin too. It's supposed to hurt, don't worry. Your lip though..."

He let go of Chanhee's hand to hold his jaw as he gently swiped over the cut on Chanhee's lip.

"It feels numb." Chanhee noted. "My finger feels numb."

"Just your nerves taking some rest." Juyeon finally put the bloodied tissues away, looking at Chanhee with wide, brown eyes. "You're really beautiful, I hope you know that, Chanhee."

 

* * *

 

Kevin's jaw reached the ground when, the next day, Chanhee told him and Younghoon about the night before. How he almost was late to his tutoring sessions because it took a really long time before Chanhee could break their staring contest and actually /finally/ ask for Juyeon's number.

"You lost the bet, pay up." Younghoon grinned. "Congrats, Chanhee! That's really a big step!"

"I didn't get to ask why he hasn't dropped by yesterday, though."

"You didn't get a flower for one day, and you're obsessed over it?" Kevin asked, incredulous. "And wow, you really got a tattoo just to get a number. Imagine what you need to do to get laid, Chanhee."

Chanhee looked at his pinky, still wrapped in gauze. "I still don't know what it is."

Younghoon shooed them both away to do their work, and Chanhee went to tend to the newly sprouted sunflowers by the window. They usually get shipments of flowers, but Younghoon had the idea of planting their own in case there was a shortage or a steep price hike.

And the plants Chanhee took care of always bloom so beautifully.

(Meanwhile, Kevin kills the sprouts so Younghoon put him on cleaning duty instead.)

He was too absorbed with weeding the plantbox, Chanhee didn't realize Juyeon had already entered the shop, not until said man gently placed the daisy beside the plant box.

"You can take the gauze off now, you know." Juyeon said, noticing the bandage was still there when Chanhee took his gloves off.

"Oh." Juyeon took Chanhee's hand, unwrapping the gauze himself. A tiny, black cross was on his pinkie finger, a stark contrast to his milky, pale skin. "A cross? How... how does that suit me?"

"Most people immediately link crucifixes to religion, but it actually means regality. It means life-giving." Juyeon held his hand, looking at his handiwork. "It's really you."

"Hey, Juyeon." Chanhee suddenly said when Juyeon let go. "Thank you. For the flowers. And the tattoo."

Juyeon flashed him a smile. "You deserve it all. Hyunjae-hyung says hi, by the way."

"Wait!"

"Oh boy. He really going through it." Kevin whistled from the counter. Younghoon hit him with a rolled up newspaper, urging him to be quiet as Chanhee walked closer towards Juyeon at the door.

"Are you free tomorrow night?" Chanhee asked.

"Um. No, sadly. The place is open only at night to early morning." Juyeon frowned.

"Oh."

Younghoon decided to step in. "Hey, Chanhee! I'm taking your shift tomorrow. You're free the entire day! I heard there's a new samgyup place near here, Juyeon-ah. Why don't you take Chanhee there?"

"The devil works hard but Kim Younghoon works harder." Chanhee sighed, embarrassed as he covered his face with his hands. "I'm sorry, Juyeon, Younghoon-hyung gets really stupid when he's--"

"No, he's right." Juyeon gently pulled his hands down. "I'll meet you here, then? Tomorrow? At 11 a.m.?"

Kevin and Younghoon high-fived each other when Chanhee returned to them, cheeks red after sending Juyeon off with the assurance he'll see him tomorrow for their date. "You're welcome, Chanhee." Younghoon laughed, tickling Chanhee under his chin.

Chanhee slapped the hand away. "Did you have to do it like that, though? That was very embarrassing, hyung!"

"You cuddled with him getting a tiny ass tattoo. How much more embarrassing can you get?" Younghoon fired back, doodling idly on a piece of scratch paper. "Well, Chanhee, you better nail this date so you can finally start smiling again. When was the last time you smiled?"

"Mm. This morning, when I woke up. Then I realized it was Wednesday and I'm not happy anymore."

"What do you have against Wednesdays?"

"Nothing. I just hate everyday." Chanhee shrugged, putting flower pots on the shelf. "And you're exaggerating, anyway. I smile. A lot."

Kevin sighed, crossing his arms. "No, you don't. Only when Juyeon's around."

 

* * *

 

Chanhee had to admit: he looked great. He had dyed his hair a pastel pink, and wore a shiny lip gloss. He couldn't stop looking at his reflection on his phone as he sat on one of the stools in the flower shop, waiting patiently for Juyeon.

"You look hot today." Younghoon commented as be wiped the counter. "You should wear lipgloss like, everyday."

"It's sticky."

"Yeah, that's exactly their characteristic."

The bell chimed and Juyeon finally came in, directing himself to the shelf with daisies. He went up to the counter holding a whole bunch of daisies, dressed in the leather jacket and black, ripped jeans with boots. "Hey, Chanhee."

"Ohh, why so many this time?" Younghoon piped in, putting the flowers in a bouquet.

"Oh, no. You don't have to arrange it. Do you have a paperbag?" Juyeon asked, one hand on Chanhee's shoulder like it belonged there. Younghoon put the daisies into a small bag, winked at Chanhee, then shooed them away from his shop. Chanhee held his hand out to Juyeon, who immediately took it, lacing their fingers.

The samgyup shop was closed, sadly, but Chanhee directed Juyeon to a nearby bakeshop, suggesting they order something then eat outside since the weather's nice and there's a park nearby anyway.

"No nuts."

"I want nuts though... how about, when you eat, you just give me the nuts?" Juyeon beamed. They were choosing what cake to buy, and there was a delicious-looking strawberry cheesecake, but Chanhee hated the nuts. "Or we could get the orange without nut--"

"I'll give you the nuts." Chanhee agreed, really just wanting the strawberry on top of the cake.

Juyeon added in two americanos, insisting it was the perfect date drink. They picked out a bench over looking the playground, where a small crowd of kids were pushing each other on the equipment. Chanhee opened their box of cake.

"We forgot to buy forks." he noted grimly, staring at the cake.

"I don't think that's a problem, Chanhee. Look." Juyeon plucked the big strawberry off the top of the cake. He lightly held Chanhee's chin, feeding him the strawberry. Chanhee happily munched on the fruit, completely agreeing and proudly wearing the hand woven daisy flower crown Juyeon had made for him earlier.

"Okay. What about the rest of the cake?" Chanhee asked as Juyeon kept feeding him the slices of strawberries on the cake, stealing some of the bigger, chocolate-covered nuts for himself. "Juyeon, we can't just eat the toppings!"

"We're eating those on the sides too!"

"Mommy, look, they're giving each other cooties!"

"Hey, princess!" Juyeon called out to the little girl, eyes bright and smile wide. "You hate cooties now, but when you grow up, you have to be careful because-- Ow! Chanhee, what was that for?"

"That's a child, you idiot!" Chanhee was red in the face.

Juyeon laughed, holding the hand Chanhee used to smack his shoulder with. "Don't hit me with your hands, you're gonna hurt yourself. I have a hard head." he swiped his thumb over the tattoo he himself made. "Are you hurt?"

"I just hit you and you're asking /me/ if I'm hurt?" Chanhee gaped at him. "You are something else, Lee Juyeon. Something else, indeed."

 

* * *

 

Chanhee had settled into a comfortable routine with Juyeon. They both have fucked up sleeping schedules, so somehow they find ways to make each other fit into their lives.

Like how Juyeon's job starts at 5 pm and ends at 3 am, so he goes on a jog and then eats with Chanhee at the diner at around 4 am. Or how Chanhee loosens up by taking off days at the flower shop to have dates with Juyeon on weekends.

Months passed by and Chanhee woke up at around 3 in the afternoon, wrapped in Juyeon's arms and a fuzzy, soft brown blanket. He lightly tapped Juyeon's tatted arms to make the older man release him, but Juyeon only tightened his hug.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Juyeon whispered into his ear.

"Juyeon, it's afternoon." Chanhee laughed, tracing a rope tattoo from his wrist to his bicep, where it blossomed into a new addition: a bouquet of daisies. "C'mon, get up. You and I have work."

"You're so beautiful." Juyeon smiled sleepily, pressing a kiss on Chanhee's neck, right under his ear. "I can't believe I really have you. It feels like a really, really nice dream sometimes, you know? I'm scared I'll wake up and you're just a figment of my imagination."

Chanhee turned on his side to face Juyeon, bumping their noses together. "Damn mighty imagination you got there, then."

"What time is it?"

"Three twenty-something."

"That's enough time."

"Huh?"

Juyeon pulled him up, leading Chanhee across his messy, tiny apartment to the living room, where a miniature tattoo kit was on the table. Chanhee looked at the machine in confusion. "What...?"

"I'm going to give you your daily daisy." Juyeon explained, stretching in only his sweatpants. Chanhee drank in the sight of the swirling, tribal designs swallowing Juyeon's naked torso. "You said you wanted another tattoo, so how about a daisy?"

Chanhee hummed. "Where?"

"I was thinking... here." Juyeon gently rubbed a spot on Chanhee's neck, the one near the back of the place where the neck meets his shoulder. "It's going to hurt, but a lot less than the one on your finger. Is that okay?"

Chanhee bit his lip.

The past few months, the ones when he was with Juyeon, were a beautiful whirlwind of romance he only found in movies. He didn't know he could find something like it, not after Changmin, anyway.

Still, he managed to turn up at Changmin's wedding, with Juyeon at his side. It hurt, giving the person he once loved with all his heart away to someone else, a stranger to Chanhee even, but when Juyeon squeezed his hand, Chanhee felt better.

"It's still up to you, baby."

"Do I have to bite anything while you're inking me?"

"No." Juyeon laughed, getting the machine ready. Chanhee cupped his cheek and gave him a long, deep kiss before taking his --well, it was Juyeon's, to be specific--shirt off and baring his neck.

The needle work was quick, and much less painful than his first. Juyeon did the tattoo quickly, pressing a quick kiss to Chanhee's cheek and telling him he was so good after he had bandaged it up.

"It's special. You're going to love it."

"As much as I love you?"

"Mhmm. We'll find out." Juyeon put his tools away and backhugged Chanhee, trapping him in his arms again. "I love you. So much."

Chanhee melted into his embrace, mindful of his bandaged neck. He tilted his head up to kiss Juyeon's jaw. "I love you too."

"Also, I found a different, more significant meaning for daisies."

"Really? What is it?"

"True love."

 

* * *

 

"It's Sunday, what are you doing here?"

"Jeez, Kevin, nice to see you too." Chanhee rolled his eyes, heading straight for the flowers on the shelves. He took a small bouquet of daisies and went up to the counter.

"Nice tat. Suits you." Kevin wow'ed, seeing the delicate white tattoos on Chanhee's collar. "This is weird, though. Why are you the one buying flowers today?"

Chanhee smiled, gently thumbing the bouquet. Juyeon never failed to give him a daisy everyday, even months into their relationship, even after Chanhee moved in. A daisy would always be on the nightstand or coffee table.

Even when they fought, Juyeon would always leave a daisy.

Sometimes, Juyeon's daisies would appear on Chanhee's skin. He only ever used white ink on Chanhee. The flowers bloomed on his skin, and Juyeon would kiss each of them before going to sleep.

"Because he already drew me a garden, and I think it's about time I gave him his." Chanhee smiled, slipping the silver ring he had kept for a while now onto a ribbon and tying it into a bow on the bouquet. "We're going to grow our own garden."

**Author's Note:**

> i know i need to stop writing so much junew
> 
> anywayyy i hope that wasn't an eyesore :( i think my writing quality is deteriorating or something maybe i'm just feeling the cold so much idk im sorry
> 
> thank you for reading and have a nice day!!
> 
> [twitter: @.juyeonieee]


End file.
